Keep Holding On
by writersblock13
Summary: A short sonfic about the trio. Post HBP. Song is Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Reedited!PLEASE REVEIW!


A/N: Just a short Songfic that I thought fit the trio very well. Sorry ahead of time for any miss spellings I didn't catch.

It was Harry's turn to keep guard, so he sat at the edge of the tent trying to enjoy the late night summer breeze. This was always the time he took to think about things and as he looked over at his two best mates, two days after their Hogwarts graduation, he couldn't help but think about all the adventures they had had, dangers they had crossed and things they had accomplished there together.

_You're not alone _

He thought back to his childhood days before Hogwarts, before knowledge of the wizarding world its self, and how lonely he would sometimes feel.

_Together we stand _

Then he thought about meeting them for the first time, on the fateful journey of the Hogwarts Express.

_I'll be by your side _

_You know I'll take your hand _

He thought back to their first year how they had been there for him and each other, during his first Quidditch match, facing the Troll and Fluffy, and the search for the Sorcerer's Stone.

_When it gets cold _

_And it feels like the end _

_There's no place to go _

_You know I won't give in _

_No, I won't give in _

That brought him to the memories of the multiple times he had faced Voldemort, and his third year before the truth about Sirius and Pettigrew came out. How they had been right next to him the multiple times he was sure he would end up dead.

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you _

_I'm here for you _

Memories of his fourth year and the beginning of the war came flooding back to him. How during the very end of that year after watching Cedric die and almost getting kil1led him self, after watching Voldemort gain a new form and rise again, and after all the nightmares , seeing almost literally through Vlodemort himself, he had been so mad and scared. Even through all the yelling, all the times he had basically blamed them for leaving him in the dark, especially that summer before fifth year, they had stuck by him.

_There's nothing you can say_

He had told them once that they could turn back, but they never had and promised they never would.

_Nothing you can do _

He had yelled and blamed, but they were still there

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So, keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

They were there and at least helping him locate and destroy all the Hocruxes

_So far away _

_I wish you were here _

_Before it's too late _

_This could all disappear _

_Before the door's closed _

_And it comes to an end _

His mind flashed again to the graveyard where, he had been taken by the Tri-wizard cup porkey, were Cedric had been killed, and Voldemort had risen. It had been the only time he had truly had to fight Voldemort on his own, with out Ron by his side, knowledge of something Hermione had looked up in the library, or Hermione herself.

_With you by my side _

_I will fight and defend _

_I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah _

It has always been easier to have them there with him even if, like it had happened confronting Sirius and Wormtail, they had helped him get there but, in the end had only been able to watch.

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you _

_I'm here for you _

They had been there for him the previous summer, when Dumbledore had died. Even though they had been hurting too, they had helped Harry, along with Ginny this time.

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So, keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

They had been there second year when everyone else had believed he was the heir of Slytherin. Ron had helped him get into the Chamber. Even Hermione, who at the time was petrified, helped him know what type of monster he would be facing.

_Hear me when I say _

_When I say I believe. _

They had always believed in him, even when he didn't believe in his self. Always.

_Nothing's gonna change _

_Nothing's gonna change destiny_

He knew that because of the prophecy he would be the one who would have to, ultimatly , defeat Voldemort.

_Whatever's meant to be _

_Will work out perfectly _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_La da da da, la da da da _

_La da da da da da da da da _

Harry believed, though, that there was some sort of unspoken destiny. That even though he would be the one getting rid of Voldemort, he was meant to have Ron and Hermione there to help him defeat him.

_Keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

They were his friends for a reason.

_Just stay strong _

_Cause you know I'm here for you _

_I'm here for you _

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

They were helping him for a reason. On this hunt for a reason

_So, keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

They would help him get though this.

_Ahh, ahh _

_Keep holding on _

_Ahh, ahh _

_Keep holding on _

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So, keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

_We'll make it through_

They were Griffindor's Golden Trio for a reason

The morning had come, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in front of their camp fire, eating breakfast. At this Harry knew that they were in this together, because they were best mates forever.

**A/N: I know that the ending is kind of cheesy, but I think that it works. :-) **

_**Song is Keep Holding On**_**, by Avril Lavigne**

**Please Review:-)**


End file.
